Cheesy Dreams and Pleasurable Reality
by Neko Shimyureta
Summary: Rose has a cheesy dreams and decides to 'test' the doctor. rose/doctor. not maximum smut but sort of


**CHUMPIES! mummy is back, and on the urge for more rated m: sexual snoggy love scenes**

**Yes yes another doctor who one but its the 10/rose one. I havent seen all the the 10nth doctor who episodes because well..**

**ive only seen few**

**truth: ive seen all 11nth doctor who (not the christmas special sadly) so after the 11nth, im going to watch ALL of 10nth**

**hope the next doctor is ginger!**

**LOVES!**

_ "So doctor, where to next?" I rest in front of him, my hair hiding my eyes. I didn't want him to see them, they were full of...admiration? Lust?_

_"A future. Way in the future. Do like the future, Rose? I bet the future future Rose would!" The Doctor grasped my hand tightly and then went to pressing buttons._

_ Screw the buttons, I want him. I know we kinda just left the last man I slightly kissed. But the Doctor is my dream. I slapped his hand from the controls and pushed him on the floor. He fell down and had a confused face. Adorable._

_"Bloody hell, Rose. What was that for?" He jumped up, grabbing my face, kissing me roughly. My face flushed._

I woke up panting, loudly. Not only in a slightly aroused way, but in a terrified way. That was probably the cheesiest dream I've ever encountered.

Standing up, I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around my only bra-and-knickered body. Yawn, shuffle, shuffle,yawn. Mutter 'hello' to the TARDIS. I knew I couldn't hear her but I see the Doctor sometimes in a silence as if he were having a civilized conversation with her. My robe was open, revealing my chest and hips, my legs and bare shoulders shivering. Why was it so chilly? Never mind though, it's not the like the Doctor could see me. He must be asleep or fumbling with stuff in his room.

"Oh hello Rose- BLOODY HELL AHHH I'M SORRY!" Doctor screamed, just popping from behind a steel pillar.

"DOCTOR!" I quickly wrapped the robe around my body. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"

"PLAYING WITH SOME CORDS!" He yelled and peeked around from the pillar, sighing that I had covered myself.

I glanced at the mess he made. Cords and pieces of steel and metal lay in a large pile. Glancing at his slender face, I nodded.

"Need anything?" I broke the awkward silence.

"Who said I needed help or anything?"

I gave him the death glare.

"Yes well please grab me those goggles over there." The Doctor said sheepishly.

I wandered over to the railing and grabbed the goggles, accidently dropping them. Suddenly I thought of a little test, to see if he's interested.

"Oooh sorry, Doctor!" I said seductively. I bent over, giving more emphasis to my bum. Grabbing the goggles, I slowly got myself up.

Using my hearing, I heard him gulp. Good so far. Turning around, I walked towards him, jutting my hips a little bit farther out.

"Rose, follow me" He took the goggles and threw them towards the pile of shards and cords. The Doctor grabbed my hand and dragged me through corridors. Long halls. Past appealing doors.

"Doctor where are we going?" I shouted.

He didn't respond. The Doctor dragged me into a large room with a large bed and a fancy hamper.

"Rose Tyler, if I may ask, do you want to you know...what do you call it?" He questioned, his brow raising in confusion.

"Intercourse?"

"Yes yes that" The doctor smiled.

I didn't repsond, just started taking off my clothes. He stopped me. Quickly shedding both of our clothing, he pushed me on the bed.

"Hmmmm. I might use that skill in the future" The Doctor murmered, taking each breast in his hand and kissing the nippies.

Moaning, I grabbed his member and started stroking it. I could hear him silently swear beneath his breath after a few minutes.

"Miss Tyler, don't be a teaser." The Doctor whispered and got on top of me. I positioned him right before my happy hood and bit my lip.

"Ready?"  
>I nodded and gasped in pain. The Doctor stopped for a few moments for the pain to vanish. Nodding, he cupped my face, roughly kissing me. He started with a steady pace but advanced to faster, fiercer thrusts.<p>

"DOCTOR!" I screamed and wrapped my legs around him, my hips wanting to stay connected.

We both let out our 'frustration and pleasure', laying down on the bed

"You should've brought the goggles"

**Chumpies? Did you love it? The funny thing is the line "i might use that skill in the future" is sort of referanced in my doctor/amy story. anyways, love you chumpies!**


End file.
